A Beginning
by KWho23
Summary: One-Shot about Doctor x Master when they stil were Theta and Koschei. They've been friends for years, but something is changing... Doctor/Master


**A Beginning**

It was a hot day. The air in the academy was sticking in Theta's lungs and burning in his throat. He could taste the old books in the libraries, the sweat of the other students and the metal fuzz from the teleports. He was walking towards his little room and was thinking about the red and silver shining colours of the fields outside the city.  
When he opened the heavy door of his room, a small smile showed on his lips. Oh, how he loved this little piece of his world. The room was on the north side of the citadel and had a big window.  
Well...Maybe you can't call it a window anymore but rather a wall made out of glass. Theta sighed and sat down on his bed. He turned his back to the busy student life and stared at the northern fields of Gallifrey.  
He really missed the mountains and the wind blowing though his hair. YES, he enjoyed learning about other species and to feel the changing time running through his head, but it was too much theory

After a few minutes he felt a slight movement on the bed and a tiny smell of cinnamon, ginger and caramel filled the air of the room.  
Theta didn't even turn away from the window and greeted his best friend with a warm welcoming thought sent through their telepathic bond. Koschei laid down on the other side of the bed and said with a hearable smirk: "You missed the classes Thete. I said Kyislon that you've had headache and were send to the meditation room. Soo..you're welcome."  
"Yeah, thanks" said the blond boy and continued to stare out of the window.  
Koschei closed his eyes and enjoyed the silent company of his friend. With any other person he would chat and had most likely an argument about something, but Theta's presence calmed him. Even the drums were easily bearable.  
Theta laid down and stared on the ceiling. He felt a slight brush of Koschei's mind just on the walls of his.

"So, why are you hiding here? Have you destroyed some equipment again?" asked Koschei after few peaceful moments and opened his left eye to take a look of Theta. He looked exhausted.  
Theta ran his hand through his blond hair, opened his big brown eyes and turned on his side towards Koschei: "No. I just hate it here. It feels like a cage and like I am running out of air. I can smell the stress, the sweat of all these people and because of that my telepathic defence is so low, I can hear EVERYONE..."  
"Yeah, it's the weather..It's like we are living in a big greenhouse." answered Kosch and got up. He gave Theta another smirk: "Let's leave!"  
"What?! And how do you imagine to do that?" said his friend and raised his left eyebrow. Koschei stood next to the bed and grabbed his hand.  
"Com' on! I know a way out of the citadel. Through the TARDIS-Gardens. I want to run!" His blue eyes were full of sparkling excitement and Thete felt it also through their bond. He looked in Kosch's eyes and nodded: "Yes, you're right. I need fresh air."

The boys ran with laughing through the halls and roads of the Time Lord city. They didn't stop until they reached the Gardens. The growing TARDISes looked like some big plants but made out of elastic metal. The parts above the ground moved to a silent song of the universe. It was like all of them danced with the others and they were a giant harmonic organism.  
"They're beautiful" said Theta  
"Having one of them we could take the universe in storm." answered Koschei. The drums in his head returned, as if they would approve this idea.  
_One-two-three-four  
One-two-three-four  
One-two-three-four_  
This pounding spread more and more in his mind. It hurt him. He closed his eyes in agony.  
_ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!_

Suddenly a hand grabbed his again and the drumming started to fade away.  
"Com' on. I want to feel the wind again." said a beautiful voice next to him. The smell of apples, fresh grass and some spice he couldn't name, filled his nose. Then there was another hand on his cheek.  
"Kosch? Are you alright?"  
Finally he could open his eyes again. Blue eyes met big brown ones and a warm feeling spread through his body.  
"Yes, sorry."  
Theta let his hand down and pushed Koschei away from him with a worried smile on his face: " You scared me, you moron!"  
The black haired boy wondered how he must have looked like few seconds ago to provoke this reaction. He smiled at his friend and started running toward the exit.

Red fresh grass under his feet, cooling wind in his hair and silver shine of the trees blinding his view. Yes..NOW was Theta happy again.  
Both of them ran light-hearted and laughing until they didn't see the citadel anymore. They've found a big silver apple tree next to a river. They were the same apples, which Theta ate almost every day, when he was at home in the mountains. It was a piece of his home and he could share it with Koschei. Tired of running, they laid down under the tree and had fallen asleep.

Theta woke up first and saw that the second Gallifreyan sun was starting to set down. He turned his head to see if Koschei was already awake and had to gasp for air.  
He always knew that his companion was handsome (He heard a lot about it of his (especially) female friends), but this was just wonderful.  
He had never seen his friend so peaceful. The contrast of the black hair and the red grass, which was covered with silver leaves from the tree, was almost like art. He moved a little bit closer and took careful one of the leaves out of Koschei's hair. He put it in the rear pocket of his trousers.  
No. He will certainly never forget this sight again.  
He stared for a few minutes more, enjoying this gorgeous moment. Nobody was complaining about how odd it was to watch somebody else like this. He stood up when he saw that Koschei started to wake up and ran to the river. His shirt was thrown to the ground and he jumped with a laugh into the water.

Koschei woke up as he heard his friend laughing and sat up to look where Theta was staying. Right in front of him the blond student was splashing in the water like a little child. He chuckled at this scene firstly, but then this warm feeling in his stomach returned. He wanted to join him and touch this wet blond hair. He took his shirt of and ran towards the water.  
It was amazing to feel the water on his skin and to see his friend so happy. Theta was sometimes a little bit grumpy and depressed in the academy, so Koschei rarely saw him laughing that much.  
He stopped moving and just watched Theta, who was searching a blue stone.

Theta screamed out in excitement, when he found it and walked closer to Koschei, to show him the stone: " Isn't he beautiful?"  
"Yes he is" mumbled the older boy and moved closer to Theta.  
They stood so close to each other that he could feel Koschei's breath on his face and smell the unique aroma of his skin. Koschei rised his hand and ran on strand of Theta's hair through his fingers and looked in the brown eyes. Theta's hearts speeded up in their beating as their eyes met.  
"You know..I have this constant drumming in my head...It hurts me every second of my life since I was eight."  
He let down his hand and placed it above Theta's hearts. He closed his eyes and whispered: "But when I'm near you..they fade away and it's almost silent."  
A warm hand took his free one and he opened his eyes again. This beautiful voice spoke again: " This is what happened in the TARDIS-Gardens, isn't it? You looked like frozen in time and that you would scream out in pain if you were alone.."  
"Yes, the drumming was so much louder than it ever was before."  
"You should have told me.." said Theta and closed his eyes.  
Koschei watched a drop of water on Theta's eyelash dropping down and running down the blushed cheeks. He moved his head a little bit closer and whispered:  
"There is one thing I wanted to do since the Gardens..or even since we met."  
Koschei ran his hand further then before in Theta's hair and pulled him so close their noses almost touched. Theta opened his eyes. His widened pupils made his big brown eyes so dark, they appeared to be almost black.  
"Then do it now." answered the blond boy, broke the grip of their hands and placed it on Koschei's hip.  
"Thete.." said Koschei, grabbed around his waist and drew him so near they could feel every slight movement of the other one. Finally two lips met and a warm wave spread out in their bodies.  
Koschei started the kiss very gently, but Theta forced his lips open and deepened it with burning passion. Their telepathical bond grew stronger with every move and their minds joined eachother.

Koschei broke the kiss gasping for air.  
Theta, also trying to find his breath again, rested his head on Koschei's chest and said with a husky voice: "Well...this was intensive."  
The black haired student chuckled softly, placed a kiss in his hair and replied:  
"And a beginning."


End file.
